


Falling

by MusicalRaven



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: Castle doesn't know how, or when, but he's falling, and he can't stop for the life of him. Caskett. Kate's POV may be added.[Crossposted on 7/13/2017 from fanfiction.net for archive purposes]





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Original Notes:
> 
> This is unedited and thrown together, but I don't feel like editting it and I really want you guys to read it, so, here.

She was stunning when she did paperwork. Her face got all serious, concentrating on the task at hand, and the dip between her brows became more prominent. When she was really thinking hard, she lightly tap her fingers on her pen and the very tip on her tongue would dart out of her mouth every once in a while until she got her thoughts in order, in which time she would straighten up, letting stray strands of hair float around her radiant face, and a smile would tug at the corner of her lips, before she fell into that air of concentration, same as before.

She always told him it was creepy, watching her when she did paperwork, but he couldn't stop. It was more routine now, but somehow, more satisfying, to watch her little quirks unfold as she worked. A silent beauty only she could tame shown at this time, and sometimes, in her lowest of hours. Raging Beckett, Protective Beckett, Girly Beckett. He loved them all, but most of all, he loved what she considered her lowest of moments. He loved Kate.

It was the only time she would smile and laugh freely, without inhibitions. The only time she would let him see the true joy in her soul, from playing her guitar and making beautiful music, to cooking a meal her mother had taught her. This was the kid who loved her parents and sang and danced and never thought of the darkness behind the curtain, only the spotlight on the stage. Lived and laughed, loved and learned, without complaint or sadness. This was the woman before her mother's murder, the one he knew she only showed to those closest to her, and he reveled in the fact he was one of the lucky few her saw her this way, many, many times.

She must have noticed he was staring by now, but she brushed it off, continuing with her work just as dedicated as before. And as he watched her clench her jaw from bad memories and smile lightly, contently, as she wrote two words he couldn't read at the moment, he knew he was screwed.

It started out as lust, a repeat of every relationship he'd ever had, but yet, she hadn't consented, which, of course, made him want her more, and didn't help her nerves; but somewhere along the road, it had become more than that. Slowly, he gained her trust, her friendship, and in return he realized he'd begun to fall for her a long time ago.

It hadn't been that early, but somewhere, she started invading her mind more than normal, and his fantasies of sex became her laugh, her letting him kiss her, her walking down an aisle in a beautiful satin gown. These never happened all at once, but the protective wariness he'd gained toward her, the watchful eye he'd bestowed upon her, was more than a partner would do, he knew. He loved how she looked, from T-shirt to sexy dress, she always looked beautiful.

He knew of three words that he could tell her that would perfectly describe everything he was feeling, that would put everything in perspective. He wouldn't tell her. Oh no, not yet. He'd only known her for two years, but from what he did know, those words would be a slap in the face to her. He had to get to know her better, get closer to her, before he could make his move. Maybe somewhere down the line he could admit it to her, but not now. No, not yet.

He jumped when he heard her slam the file shut. He hadn't realized how long he'd space out until now, as he watched her stand up and stretch, her In pile completely empty. She grabbed her coat, her flowing tresses bouncing over her shoulder, and slid it on, pulling up her shirt to reveal milk white, delicate skin. It took her saying, "Earth to Castle. We're leaving. Let's go. To get him to jump out of his seat and back up, letting her take the lead.

She snorted. "What's wrong with you, Castle?" She asked, watching him stand there, staring at her in half wonder, half some other emotion. She swallowed unsteadily and waited.

It took him a few seconds, but he cleared his throat and grinned, swiping up his coat and draping it over his shoulder. "Where are we going? Somewhere dark and steamy, I hope."

She rolled her eyes and clicked forward, resisting the urge to smack him. "I am going home. You have the option of whatever you'd like, but I wouldn't like you to get locked in." She flashed a smile over her shoulder and Castle's breath caught in his throat. A song he heard the other day started playing in his head. 'I don't know but I think I may be fallin' for you, dropping so quickly. Maybe I should keep this to myself, waiting 'til I know you better. I am trying not to tell you, but you're making it so damn hard.' He added. How would he survive?

He shook his head as they climbed in the elevator. He didn't know how, but he wouldn't tell her. He couldn't. Just then she turned to him and smiled, her hair bouncing lightly on her shoulders and her eyes dancing. He swallowed. 'I'm not gonna last long, am I?' She seemed to confirm that when she went to press the button and brushed her other hand against his.

It was going to be a long two years.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Notes:
> 
> Inspired by the song I Think I'm Falling For You by Collie something...anyways, can anyone guess the hidden theme in my little seperater above? I'm curious who can get it. Virtual pineapples to whoever can!
> 
> [7/13/17] I used to use a divider between scenes as a tribute to a character from Bones


End file.
